Before Wren Came
by Einmonim
Summary: The story of Triss and his friends on Morrowindl. Long and corny, so I suggest you don't read it at all? XD
1. Prologue

Triss peered out from the ashy bushes, waiting for his friend Gavilan to find him. He had been waiting for nearly fifteen minutes. Glancing at the Arborlon palace on a sudden whim, he saw a red-haired figure step out, with a boy trailing silently after her. Triss didn't think that Eowen knew that she was being followed. He laughed silently. Eowen Cerise was a seer in training for the old king, Anloren Elessedil, and was the most beautiful girl that both Triss and Gavilan Elessedil had ever seen. Gavilan, the king's grand-nephew, had taken to following Eowen whenever she was around the palace, usually either coming or leaving her lessons with the old seer, Riame Peld. After a while, Triss stopped laughing and began to get angry. How many games had Gavilan abandoned to go follow the girl? Too many, he thought. He continued to watch Gavilan trail Eowen, his blocky face set and his blond hair rather dusty from romping around in the bushes. His friend was bound to become king someday. He had to. After Anloren Elessedil was his daughter, Ellenroh, and after Ellenroh were Alleyne and Gavilan. Alleyne was Ellenroh's daughter. Recently she had begun to make small trips to the Wing Rider's secluded island. Gavilan usually complained to Triss about this, how Alleyne got more freedom then him just because she was the king's granddaughter. Triss personally didn't mind that Gavilan was stuck on Morrowindl; it ensured that he had someone to be with. But when he talked to his friend, he said that it was unfair also.

Triss had no royal blood in him. He was an average Elf, with brown hair and brown eyes that seemed able to hide nothing. The only thing really special about his family was that they were always Captains of the Home Guard. His own father was one right now. He was a descendent of Trewithen, a Captain in the time of Jerle Shannara. Everyone knew the story. 

The Druid Bremen, with two friends traveling with him, Kinson Ravenlock and Mareth, had went to Dechtera to find a master smith to forge a sword that could destroy Brona, the Warlock Lord. Urprox Screl forged the sword, with help from Bremen's own magic. After the forging was complete, Bremen traveled to the Hadeshorn where the Druids that were dead and gone had given the sword a single power: truth. Bremen then proceeded to Arborlon to give it to the wielder, Jerle Shannara, therefore giving the sword the name of the Sword of Shannara. This was all during the Second War of the Races, in which the Elves and Dwarves fought against the Trolls, Gnomes, and netherworld creatures that Brona had summoned. Trewithen had taken part in this war. When Jerle finally got a chance to do battle with the Warlock Lord, he used the Sword correctly at first, but at the last moment used it as he would any other weapon, therefore only destroying Brona's physical body yet not his spirit. Brona had lived on until Jerle's descendent, Shea Ohmsford, had destroyed him. There was a lot more to that story, but Triss didn't feel like elaborating.

He stared out at the palace again, watching Eowen walk towards the Gardens of Life with Gavilan following. He saw the Black Watch stiffen as the duo arrived. Home Guard materialized to greet the young prince. Gavilan shooed them away and continued on. Triss watched his father, Tomae, Captain of the Home Guard, fade back into the trees. Triss couldn't wait until he grew up so that he could be a Captain someday as well. But he was still young, and being a Captain would have to wait.

Triss crouched down again and waited some more. He heard a rustle and turned around. Suddenly, there was something on his back. It was laughing.

Knowing whom the attacker was, he blushed, and chided himself for not knowing that Gavilan was coming.

The prince rolled off of Triss' back, laughing. "I got you for once," he said happily. "I thought you were better trained than that."

Triss assumed a haughty look. "I thought that you had gone off stalking Eowen, so I wasn't prepared."

Gavilan smiled. "Ah, but in this time and place, life is about being prepared. You never know when a Shadowen might breach the Keel and attack." He cringed from thinking about it.

Triss sighed. He knew that what Gavilan was saying was all too true. "Following seers around isn't going to help much, either," he retorted.

"I'm not trying to become a Captain of the Home Guard someday," Gavilan said, shrugging. "I'm just a prince. Kind of."

Tomae appeared from the shelter of the trees, scaring Gavilan. "Greetings, Prince." He nodded shortly to his son.

"Father," Triss said, bowing slightly. Captains of the Home Guard commanded respect. "Why are you here?"

The Captain of the Home Guard stiffened slightly. "There are reports of Shadowen trying to climb the Keel. I'm just trying to see if any of them are in Arborlon."

"Again?" Gavilan hissed. "Last time, they destroyed the marketplace! Is the Rukh Staff ready?"

Tomae shrugged. "We can't be using magic every time to get rid of them. When the Staff loses its power, so will the Keel, and that would be the end of us. It would be easier anyway simply to keep them out before they get in."

"Magic is the only means we have to destroy them! You know that just as well as I do!"

Triss' father shook his head stubbornly. "It's not," he said quietly. He glanced at the sky and continued, "I have to finish patrolling the borders. You two should go in now." With a curt nod, he continued to follow Arborlon's perimeter.

Gavilan looked at Triss. "You know, you haven't really seen the palace yet. It's about time you know the grandness of my home." He winked.

_If only anything could be grand in this dreary place_, Triss thought. "Okay," he said. Gavilan stood up and chose a walkway that led towards his home, and Triss trailed silently. Running up the stairs leading to the main hallway, the duo was confronted by a striking young girl. Her blond hair reached down to her waist, and her green eyes twinkled rather mysteriously. Triss gaped at her.

Gavilan laughed, seeing Triss' expression. "Meet my cousin, Dilia Noh."

Blushing furiously, Triss reached to take Dilia's extended hand. "Dilia," he said in acknowledgment.

"And this is…" The green eyes reached up to look at Gavilan.

"Triss, a soon-to-be Captain of the Home Guard," Gavilan Elessedil said.

Still red, Triss muttered, "Not soon to be. I'm not good enough."

Gavilan chortled. "Please, stop the modesty. We all know how much you like to show off. And you are good enough."

Triss continued to keep his head lowered, until a slim finger propped it up gently. "I'd like to challenge you," Dilia said shortly.

"Challenge me?" Triss sputtered. He looked at the thin figure in the rose-colored gown, then moved his eyes towards her face with its perfectly formed features. "A challenge?" he repeated.

"Yes, a challenge!" Dilia said, smiling. "Must you repeat everything I say?"

_Yes_, Triss thought. But he kept silent. "When and where?"

"In the courtyard, right now. Using swords."

"In that?" Triss said, nodding at her clothing.

"Why not?"

Gavilan Elessedil, Dilia Noh, and Triss proceeded down several corridors when they reached the courtyard. To Triss' relief, it was empty. He glanced at the rack of weapons and selected a broadsword that he used often. Dilia did the same. Gavilan sat at the edge, acting as judge. Triss and Dilia took up their positions and waited for the signal. Gavilan whistled shrilly and the fight began.

_This should be easy_, thought the boy. Bringing his broadsword up in a wide arc, Triss arched his weapon towards Dilia's unprotected side. Metal met metal in a loud clang, before drawing back again. He looped over and under Dilia's swishing broadsword, aiming for her neck, leaving his side briefly undefended. That moment was enough. Dilia met Triss' sword in a quick defensive move, before arching it over to hurtle towards Triss. Realizing the danger, Triss brought up his sword in a defensive position, but the impact was enough to nearly send him sprawling. The prince's cousin used that moment to her advantage, assuming an offensive stance as she knocked the sword out of Triss' numbed hands and pinned him down onto the floor, with her sword point at his throat.

"You win," Triss gasped in shock. A girl had beaten him! But how?

Dilia got up and dusted herself briefly. "I know," she said, and put the sword away. "Are you tired?"

"No!" Triss said automatically. He placed his sword back in its place as well. Triss looked at Gavilan's cousin again, looking ever so perfect and as if she had never been in a challenge with him. Gazing at her intently, he knew that he was in love. _A little young for that, aren't you?_ Triss thought. He shook his head. All the ash and vog of Morrowindl was finally getting to him.

Looking from Triss to Dilia and back again, Gavilan shrugged and said, "How about if we continue to tour the palace?"

Triss gazed at Dilia's eyes and the emotions inside and tentatively took her hand. Dilia accepted it and drew him closer.

Gavilan smiled at Triss and Dilia and congratulated himself for making Triss so happy. "Who knew?" he asked himself, and sauntered back inside.


	2. The Tunnels of Arborlon

Aurin Striate, otherwise known as the Owl, prowled the dirt tunnels below the Elven city of Arborlon. He was a tall, thin man, with his short hair always on edge, and his eyes seemed worn out. His clothing looked as if it had seen better days. But the Owl took no notice of this, for he was memorizing the system of tunnels, dug years ago, and his knowledge might end up saving his people someday. He knew the tunnels and Morrowindl better then anyone else in the whole Elven nation. His goal was to find all the safe tunnels, the ones not used by the black demons who stalked the island, so as to prepare them all for the escape that would take place in the days to come. When the girl from Eowen's vision—Alleyne's daughter—arrived at Arborlon. Alleyne had wed a Wing Rider, and had bore a child. Eowen had had another vision as well—Alleyne must leave Morrowindl and never come back. That in turn brought about the fact that her daughter must come to Arborlon to save her people. So Alleyne had left, twenty years ago, although Ellenroh and Anloren were both certain that she would come back someday. They worried daily for her, always looking up in the sky to make sure it was free of Wing Riders and their Rocs, and hoping that Alleyne would heed Eowen's vision and live to tell her daughter to return to Arborlon, somehow, someday.

The idea seemed rather suicidal, to take Arborlon and all its people back to safety, back to the Four Lands where the monsters here could stalk them no more. Aurin shook his head. The Four Lands was not necessarily safe, especially when the people there thought that they, the Elves, had created… he rid his mind of the thought. The main idea was that even though the Four Lands had some of the things that hunted them here, it was considerably more safe, and so they must try to reach there, no matter the cost. But what would the cost be? The entire Elven nation? The Owl heard a sound ahead, and quickly sidestepped into an adjoining tunnel, deciding that the one he had been on previously was not all that safe. After a few more hours of wandering around, Aurin Striate located the small, secret tunnel that led back to the shelter of Arborlon to make his report to the Captain of the Home Guard.

"Did you find a path?" the Captain of the Home Guard asked the Owl, keeping his voice down to a whisper.

Aurin Striate nodded. "There is one," he said, and began to explain it in detail, absently tracing a diagram of it with his finger. Concluding his explanation, he finished, "However, there were footprints on the floor, very faint, but quite recent. I am not so sure about how much safer this path is compared to the others, if it is any safer. I would advise that someone to go in there and make sure that it is not being used extensively."

"I will go with you," Tomae said. "There is nothing more important to me then the well-being of our race and our home. Nothing. I would risk my life for this."

Triss entered the lighted room, squinting. "Can I go with you?" he asked.

"How much did you hear?" the Captain asked his son sharply.

Shrugging, Triss said, "Enough to know what's going on. I want to come."

Tomae glanced at Aurin, who nodded curtly, before looking back at Triss. "Some experience will do you good. It would be useless for a Captain of the Home Guard to know nothing about the outside world." Turning back to the Owl, he asked, "When do we go?"

Triss smiled briefly at his father's remark, then turned to the Owl also.

Aurin steeled himself before saying, "We leave for the tunnels right now."

Checking once more to make sure that his weapons were strapped securely in place, Triss peered expectantly at the trapdoor that led to the tunnels. He turned back once to look at the palace, hoping to see Dilia, but she wasn't there. _Dilia._ He had known the woman now for almost five years, five whole years since the challenge that culminated in his loss. The young man sighed heavily and wondered if it was a wise choice to go along with his father and the Owl. He knew very well that he might never see Arborlon again. But he also knew that this might be his one and only chance before becoming a Captain to see the system of tunnels located below the city that so few knew about, and he wanted some excitement. While living on Morrowindl was dangerous, it was not exactly exciting, unless you happened to run into a dreaded Shadowen, but below Arborlon, where every turn led to something new and unexpected, things were completely different. It was exciting, or so Triss thought and hoped.

Tomae and Aurin came out, with the former carrying a bow and a quiver of arrows, as well as a set of daggers on his belt, and the latter carrying apparently nothing. But Triss wasn't deceived. He had seen the Owl attack many times, and knew better then to expect meeting him unarmed. Triss knew for fact that there were two blades strapped to his back, hidden behind his tunic. As for any other weapons, Triss didn't know anything about.

Aurin lifted the trapdoor handle, and it came up with an audible creak and a cloud of dust. "We cannot bring in any light," he said pointedly.

Reluctantly, Tomae and Triss blew out their lamps and set them onto the floor. The three waited a moment for their eyes to adjust, then went down the ladder and into the tunnels.

Instantly they were set upon by a small, single Shadowen, but it was killed quickly. In that moment Triss recalled the story of the Ellcrys and the Forbidding, and wished that the Ellcrys could keep these demons locked up as well. A Tree Squeak darted past, but it was ignored. They came to a fork in the tunnels. Using his keen eyesight, for which he was known as the Owl for, the Elf looked for the signs and chose the right branch. The trio walked for another mile or so, before Aurin Striate put his fingers to his lips and whispered, "This is where the footprints were." They slowed down, picking their way ahead silently.

At that moment something shifted. Triss swiveled, bringing out his broadsword in the same movement, assuming the rear guard. He looked back at the Owl and found a sword in each of his hands suddenly. Tomae had already notched his bowstring and was aiming at something above them.

A dozen or so of black red-eyed Shadowen leaped down from the ceiling of the tunnel onto the trio. Three were killed instantly, but reinforcements came from out of nowhere and knocked Tomae over. Bow and arrow were useless at this range, so Tomae struggled to reach his dagger and proceeded to hack down the monsters.

Triss began to back down the tunnel, losing ground rapidly, but knew that if he had tried to directly face them he'd be slain at once.

"Run!" the Owl shouted, beating down the Shadowen attacking Tomae and pulling him upwards. They followed Triss, who was in the lead, hacking at the monsters which were swiftly filling up the tunnel.

Tomae was tiring quickly, suffering from a dozen large cuts and innumerable small wounds, but he continued to run. Finally starting to lag, he collapsed. Aurin picked him up, running slower due to the added weight of the Captain's body.

Triss reached the end of the tunnel and groped around blindly for the opening he knew was there, and climbed in, pulling his father to safety as well. Aurin Striate climbed in after him, and the three kneeled down, panting breathlessly. After hearing something skittering on the ground, one of them finally had the sense to close the trapdoor.

The Owl looked at Tomae. "He's bleeding heavily," he whispered.

Triss nodded, holding his father's hand. "We have to get him to the palace," Triss replied. Lifting up his head, Triss signaled for Aurin to pick up his legs. The other Elf did so and the two trudged back to the palace, carrying the unconscious Captain of the Home Guard.

At one point Tomae's eyes snapped open and fixed themselves on Triss. "I'm not going to make it," he said, coughing, his voice harsh.

"Yes you will," Triss answered. "I won't let you die." His own voice sounded as if it hadn't been used in years. Pulling one hand away from his father's head, he saw it was covered in blood, and ripped yet another strip of cloth from his cloak to bind the new wound. But even as he looked at Tomae's drawn face, at the wounds covering every inch of his body, and that last bit of courage and strength mirrored in the other's eyes, Triss knew that they were going to be too late.

Tomae painfully unfastened his badge. "Be the Captain that I trained you to be, Triss," he rasped. Handing the badge to his son, he drew one last breath and died.

The Captain's badge clattered noisily to the floor as Triss sank to a kneeling position. "Father," he whispered, and lost consciousness, leaving Aurin Striate to carry two Elves back to the Arborlon palace.

It had been a week since the death of the Captain of the Home Guard, Tomae, and Triss was in the palace, becoming the new Captain. Dilia, Aurin Striate, and Gavilan were there; the king was as well, presenting the badge to Triss.

Leaning closer to him, Anloren Elessedil said, "Be the Captain that your father was. Make us proud."

"I will," Triss replied, shaking slightly. "I will." He accepted his father's badge and pinned it on. There was a smattering of applause from the small audience, but not a lot because this event had come by due to the death of another. Triss picked up his weapons and, as proudly as he could, strode down the corridor, heading for the Home Guard Barracks. Dilia followed closely, and Gavilan trailed behind her.

"Congratulations," Dilia whispered.

The new Captain shook his head negatively. "There's nothing to be congratulated about. I'm still too young. If I'm still alive when the girl comes so that we can escape, we'll all probably die because of me."

Gavilan pushed Triss lightly. "Don't think like that. Those kind of thoughts _will_ make you into that kind of person, eventually. But you're not like that. Think positive."

"Positive?" Triss smiled ironically. "Like anything around here is positive. This is Morrowindl, Gavilan. Nothing good comes out of living on Morrowindl."

"We've learned some lessons, haven't we?" Dilia asked. "We're Elves—survivors. Everyone in the Four Lands believes us exterminated, but we're not. Even after all this time living here, we're still pushing on. We will continue to for as long as needed. Elves never back down from anything. And neither should you, Triss. Stay strong." With that she broke away, and touching his cheek lightly, Dilia Noh headed back to the palace.

_I love her_, Triss thought. _I love her so much. But does she love me? If I were to lose her…_

Gavilan broke into his thoughts, saying, "Pay attention to that girl, will you? Even warriors can have good mental advice." Seeing Eowen, he left as well, patting Triss on the back.

For the first time in his life, strangely, ironically, Triss felt truly alone.


	3. Breaching the Keel

The warrior Elf woke up suddenly from her slumber, disturbed by a noise which only her sharp Elven ears could hear. It was a full moon, and its light streamed through the palace window into her room. Gavilan Elessedil slept in a room adjacent to hers, while the king and princess both slumbered in separate rooms across hers. There was that noise again… the Elf could tell that it came from the room opposite of hers. Whether it was the king's or princess's room, she couldn't tell. Another person not trained in martial arts would simply dismiss the noises as someone getting up and pacing their room, but the woman knew better. There was something there, something that did not belong. Hurriedly strapping on her short sword and dagger, she tied back her long blond hair, and opened the door. The noise was clearer now, and the Elf could tell that it came from Anloren Elessedil's room. Her green Elven eyes found the lock to the king's door, and silently, painstakingly, she began to pick the lock. Inching the door open bit by bit, the opening became large enough for her to poke her head through. To her horror, she saw a figure cloaked in black with pale skin and dark hair, looming over the king's sleeping body. Her instincts told her that there was more than the one over Anloren.

_A Shadowen!_

The thought raced through her mind and then was gone, replaced by a sense of urgency. Hitching up her nightgown, Dilia Noh started off at a sprint towards the Home Guard barracks.

Triss stirred uneasily in his sleep, then woke up as he heard the sound of footsteps growing louder and louder as it neared the barracks. The Captain of the Home Guard was awake and alert at once, strapping on his weapons and listening for any other sounds besides the footsteps.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and Triss scrambled to answer it. To his surprise, he saw Dilia standing there, armed but wearing her nightgown. "Dilia!" he exclaimed. "Why are you here?"

The Elf stepped in and hissed, "There's a Drakul in the palace!"

Triss stepped away in shock. "A Drakul? Where?"

Dilia pulled him out of the building. "Anloren's room! There's probably more than one. We have to get rid of them!"

"But how? We're defenseless against them."

"Isn't it obvious, Captain? All we have to do is to chase them out!" With those words, Dilia brought him closer to her.

Triss froze for a moment. "All right," he said finally. "A pincer movement, though how we'll be able to do it in the palace I don't know…"

"We can do it," Gavilan's cousin said at once. "I know the palace better then you. The king's room has a secret entrance; a squad can come through there. Another door connects to Ellenroh's room as well. We attack from both, gaining ground until the Drakuls are forced out the main entrance to his room. Another force will come from the west side of the palace, chasing the Shadowen eastward, until they are at the palace entry. From there…" she paused, clearly out of ideas.

"From there, Anloren will use the Rukh Staff, driving the Drakuls away while strengthening the Keel at the same time. Remember, the Drakuls would have breached the Keel to get in the palace, and they would have no problems disposing of the few Home Guard stationed there. That is the plan," Triss concluded.

"The king!" Dilia exclaimed suddenly. "We must start! By now, Anloren is either already converted or almost there. Wake up the Home Guard, and I'll go get the Black Watch. That is all we can rally in this short period of time." Dilia adjusted her nightgown and ran off, barefoot, her weapons clinking against each other like chimes.

Triss thought that it was a good plan, and he proceeded to wake up the few soldiers that were still sleeping. Many had already awaken and were armed, their sharp Elven hears hearing the conversation between the two. _Their hearing is too sharp for their own good_, the Captain of the Home Guard thought ironically.

Creeping silently towards the palace, Triss found the remains of the Home Guard that were stationed there, their skin pale and their blank eyes blood red. _They didn't even have a chance!_ Anger flared anew in the Elf, and he inched the door open to proceed to Ellenroh's room. Half of the Black Watch would come through the secret entrance, the other half would wait west of the room, and the Home Guard would attack from Ellenroh's position. A single Elf would be standing by a window that could be seen by all three parties, and when the time was right, he would shoot an arrow into the sky, and the assault would begin.

The Home Guard entered Ellenroh's room. The princess had already left, not being a fighter, and the key to the door lay on her bed. Triss picked it up and crawled to the entrance, his eyes fixed on the window the whole time. His soldiers followed faithfully, their eyes locked on the single piece of glass also.

All of Morrowindl seemed to come at a stop that very moment. The few sounds of animals and insects ceased to be; the low, whispery voices of the Drakuls were not in use; everyone was tensed, not daring to move or breathe.

A bow twanged and an arrow shot out of it, piercing the night sky.

Triss turned the key already in the lock; having this accomplished, the Home Guard charged in, bringing their shields up in an attempt to ward off the Drakuls and their poison. The Captain could see Elves—the Black Watch—surging out from under a tapestry, their shields in a defensive position as well. But as Triss led the way, beating down Drakuls, he realized that he might as well have made a fatal mistake. These Shadowen, these _things_, were creatures made of magic. They were not mortal beings and would not be easily killed. Lost in the excitement of planning and doing battle, both Triss and Dilia had forgotten this. Now, as he looked around, he saw the Drakuls, vastly outnumbered but still the more powerful, clinging to the helpless, struggling Elves, lowering their heads and clamping their teeth onto an arm or neck, draining the other's life force away. All that remained was a pale, empty shell, now capable only of converting others. The Elves were fighting a losing battle.

In the midst of it all, Anloren Elessedil stood up, apparently unconscious, supported by Drakuls. Suddenly bloodshot eyes snapped open and his mouth widened, baring sharp fangs. There was a sudden intake of breath from the Home Guard and Black Watch, as they slowly realized what had happened to their king. The Elves froze, abruptly unsure as of what to do.

The door crashed open, and Ellenroh Elessedil ran into the crowded room, bearing the Rukh Staff. The blue gem—the Loden—topping the staff flared with magic. Home Guard and Black Watch alike backed away, seeing what was about to happen. The princess pointed the Loden at the Drakul who was once her father, and the whole world seemed to explode in a blinding flash of radiance. Lightning shot out of the staff, aiming directly at the Shadowen, who turned away in rage and fear, and burned them into ash instantly. Ellenroh's eyes remained hard and steady as her outstretched hand held the weapon killing the being that looked like the king. Finally the last scream died away, and the Rukh Staff's magic flashed one last time then died away. The Elf collapsed in exhaustion, slumping to the floor, but abruptly began to thrash wildly. Whether it was the strain of using the Rukh Staff or the fact that she had just destroyed her father, or maybe even both, Triss couldn't tell. Home Guard ran to restrain her, picking her up to carry her to the infirmary.

Dilia slowly reached for Triss' hand. "The Keel still needs to be fixed," she whispered harshly, "and only the Rukh Staff can achieve that. But for the Rukh Staff to work, we need Ellenroh."

Triss sighed heavily. He sent a soldier to find a doctor, and motioned for the Home Guard to put Ellenroh in her own room. Dilia sent the part of the Black Watch that had not fought to find the opening in the Keel, and to guard it carefully.

Midnight came and went; yet Ellenroh was still unstable. The thrashing had subsided, but she had begun to shout things at random intervals. The physician believed that she was hallucinating. Everyone knew what the princess was hallucinating about; it was the same image fixed into their own minds, of Anloren Elessedil standing up, no longer an Elf or something human, but a monstrous being that people called a Drakul. They still recalled the Loden's fire tearing it to pieces; burning it to ash. It was an impression that none of them would ever forget.

Finally, at dawn, the doctor affirmed Ellenroh stable, and well enough to walk as long as she had assistance. Triss and Dilia exchanged glances at this last bit of information, wondering whether or not she had enough strength to use the Loden once more. When Ellenroh woke up and stated that she needed to walk around a bit, the two Elves assisted her, and in low tones, asked if she might be able to use the Loden on the Keel.

"If I am to be queen, then I must be strong," Ellenroh Elessedil declared. "I will fix the Keel. Right now."

"Now?" the Captain of the Home Guard asked dubiously.

"Yes. Now."

Shouts rose from outside, yelling about sightings of black, monkey-like beings.

Dilia grabbed both Ellenroh's and Triss' arm and said, "We must hurry, if we are to prevent another assault." She let go of Triss, who automatically took Ellenroh's other arm. The three marched outside discreetly, Dilia carrying the Rukh Staff. They headed in the direction of the shouts and arrived a few minutes later.

"Step back," Ellenroh ordered. The Black Watch backed away, watching in awe as the staff began to glow.

At that moment the crouched Shadowen chose to attack, not seeing the danger presented by the Loden.

White fire burst out of the staff, first aiming at the Shadowen charging in, incinerating them instantaneously, before moving on to the Keel. The magic already there flickered slightly, weakened from the Shadowen. The Loden's power fixed on it, strengthening it, giving it new life. One last creature tried to breach it, but it was burned.

At last, the Keel was whole again, the magic strong as it flowed through the walls, and the Loden flared before going out again. Ellenroh sagged against Dilia, weakened to the point of unconsciousness. Black Watch came to assist the princess, picking her up and carrying her to the infirmary. The remainder of the guard departed to watch over the Gardens of Life again.

Triss picked up the Rukh Staff, feeling the magic course through it. It was a strange feeling, and the Captain of the Home Guard decided that the magic must feed off the bearer's strength, which explained why Ellenroh was so worn out.

Dilia Noh appeared suddenly at Triss' side, examining the renovated Keel. "We beat them," she said, smiling slightly. "I can't believe it."

Triss wrapped an arm around her slim body, staring at her. Even battered and bloodied, and still in her nightgown, she looked beautiful. "The Elves can do anything," he replied, repeating her words from only a few days ago.

The two stood alone, both arms wrapped around each other, eyes locked. Then Dilia's arm reached up towards Triss' head, pulling him closer to her. Before Triss knew what was going on, he was kissing Dilia, hidden in the shelter of the trees, pressed close to each other. How long they stayed like that the Captain of the Home Guard didn't know, but it was a moment that he would always remember.

Finally Triss and Dilia broke apart, Dilia smiling, Triss looking perplexed but happy. "What was that?" he asked.

Dilia tweaked his nose. "A kiss, silly," she replied.

The Captain of the Home Guard paused, then looked at the sky. "We should get going now. We've spent the whole night fighting Shadowen."

"I won't leave you," Gavilan's cousin whispered suddenly, fiercely. "Not now, not ever."

Triss hesitated, unsure as of what to do or say. "I won't leave you either," he replied finally. "I—I love you." And with those words the two kissed again, later leaving the Captain of the Home Guard to puzzle over the meaning of life.


	4. Disobeying the Vision

Triss rose early the next morning, having slept for a whole day, but starving. He changed into uniform and departed for the dining room to find something to eat. Gavilan joined him a few minutes later, stretching before sitting down comfortably next to his friend. He watched Triss stuffing food in his mouth ravenously, smiling at his behavior. "Hungry, aren't you?" the prince said after a while. Ellenroh Elessedil was now queen, therefore making Alleyne princess and Gavilan prince. Alleyne, however, knew nothing of this; she was in the Four Lands, bound to stay there due to Eowen's vision. Upon becoming the most powerful member in the monarchy of Arborlon, Ellenroh did two things: she replaced the elderly First Minister with a younger one, a man named Eton Shart, and doubled the watch around the Keel. She would be a good ruler, although not as good as Jerle Shannara or Eventine Elessedil.

Triss nodded stupidly, his mouth too full to answer Gavilan's remark verbally.

"So what were you doing that other night?" the prince asked causally. "I looked out the window, and, what do you know, you and Dilia were alone." Gavilan grinned.

Hastily swallowing his food and putting more on his fork at the same time, Triss said, reddening, "We weren't doing anything! Just—just making sure the Keel was closed for good! Honestly, holding a high office really does things to you!"

Gavilan laughed. "Okay, I won't pursue the matter anymore. But if you need someone to talk to, I'm the person to ask." He winked.

Triss pointedly ignored Gavilan, still as red as ever, and continued to eat with his head lowered.

The queen, Ellenroh, joined the two a few moments later. She looked older than her fifty-odd years, but both knew that it was due to the Rukh Staff.

"Aunt Ell!" Gavilan exclaimed happily.

Ellenroh looked around smiling, and said, "Watch where you call me that, Gavilan. You don't want to embarrass me in front of members from the High Council, do you?"

"No, not really," he said, smiling now as well.

Triss grinned at this strange conversation between the queen and the prince. "Do you know where Dilia is?" he asked Ellenroh. "I haven't seen her."

"Well, of course you haven't seen her," Gavilan retorted. "You've been sleeping the whole time. And my, you really should hear yourself. I thought the palace would collapse!"

Ellenroh placed a hand on Gavilan's shoulder, stopping him from poking more fun at the disgruntled Triss. "Dilia is in the courtyard."

The Captain of the Home Guard swallowed one last bite, carefully averting his eyes from Gavilan. "I haven't trained in a while," he said, rather lamely. The queen and prince smirked.

"Yes, go pursue your love, dear," Ellenroh said absently.

Triss made a face and left the dining room, heading for the courtyard. Reaching it, he watched Dilia shoot an arrow, then, almost in the same movement, launch another one, to have it strike the first. _She's so talented_, he thought, almost giddily. Triss was certainly no archer. He was better at cavalry and swordsmanship. The Captain of the Home Guard paused, reflecting on that one challenge with Dilia, which had ended with a loss on his part. Triss wondered if he had improved since then. Certainly Gavilan's cousin had. He watched her repeat her exercises again, never faltering once, the second arrow always hitting the first at such an angle that it split into two. The Captain picked up a sword and weighed it absently, trying out a few moves. _I wonder if I could ever beat her._ The thought came into his mind and stayed. _Maybe I should challenge her again._ He began to practice in earnest, feeling leaden at first, but more flexible later. Triss then began to walk down the corridor leading to Dilia, his toes touching lightly on the ground like every Elf in the Home Guard. So intent he was on surprising her that _he_ was surprised when he found himself face-to-face with an arrow pointed directly at him. Triss jerked back instinctively, feeling like a fool. He wiped the look of shock off his face instantly before Dilia could laugh, bringing the broadsword in a position where it covered most of his features. "Remember that challenge we had a few years back?" he asked quickly. "Well, I'd like to have a rematch."

Dilia Noh nodded silently and selected a weapon, and the two prepared to begin.

Alleyne Elessedil looked back wistfully at the Wing Hove, a small island where the Sky Elves and their flying Rocs lived. She was aboard Errata, her husband's Roc. Her husband himself, Kyrran, was aboard as well. They were flying back to Arborlon, just for a visit, despite Eowen's numerous premonitions about danger, for Alleyne was terribly homesick. She wanted to see her mother, Ellenroh, and her grandfather and king, Anloren. Gavilan she wanted to pay a visit to as well. Alleyne yearned to look at her daughter, Wren Elessedil, but knew that it wasn't possible. The princess paused to think about her only child. Wren.

Nearly twenty years ago, when Wren was born, Alleyne already had plans to visit her home again, which hadn't come into effect until now. Not wanting to put her daughter in danger, she left her in a small village called Shady Vale with a family named the Ohmsfords. The only thing that would help Wren remember her parents was contained in a small leather pouch, the legendary blue Elfstones, which appeared to be only painted rocks. Wren Elessedil, the daughter of a princess, was to be raised as Wren Ohmsford. When she became five, she was taken to a Rover named Garth, a deaf but an exceptionally good tracker, to be trained by him. Alleyne would have only the best, for she knew that if Wren were to go to Arborlon like the vision said, she would need the skills to survive. Garth would train Wren until that time, for Wren supposedly would know when to begin the journey. Perhaps they would meet in Arborlon. Alleyne knew that Kyrran wanted to hold Wren also, seeing her last as a baby. If only…

There was a sudden gust of wind, and Alleyne shivered. Kyrran steered the great bird west, heading towards Morrowindl. The large island was coming into view, the In Ju's murky stench reaching their noses even from this distance. Errata winced, her sharp hawk's eyes picking out the black creatures that lived within. Kyrran whispered a few words to his Roc, and all was well again.

Seeing Morrowindl again after so many years caused Alleyne to suddenly panic. What was she doing here? She had held out for twenty years, why not a few years more? How long could it possibly be until Wren saved the Elves? A million questions crowded into her mind, demanding answers that she did not have. Here she was, on this wild gamble of seeing her family again, knowing the dangers yet putting herself, Kyrran, Errata, and probably countless others into peril, all for a visit. A visit that could easily take place a few years later if Wren succeeded in bringing the Elves from Morrowindl back to the Four Lands. But Alleyne's patience was finally running out, and she had to see her kind again before she went mad. The princess must reunite with her family for at least a few brief minutes, whether Eowen's vision wanted her to or not.

Something shifted in the darkness ahead, and Alleyne froze in shock and fear.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kyrran asked, his voice soft.

Alleyne nodded, then remembering that he couldn't see her, whispered, "Yes."

The city of Arborlon came into view, and the princess felt tears spring instantly to her eyes. _I've come back_, she thought. _I'm here._

The Sky Elf pulled on Errata's harness, preparing for a landing, when something small and vicious leaped out from a tree and onto the Roc's face.

Triss braced himself, making sure his sword was in the best possible position. He was facing east, and therefore the sun, giving him a significant disadvantage. The Captain of the Home Guard squinted at the ball of fire, trying in vain to find out how to block it from view, when suddenly a giant creature that vaguely resembled a thrashing, pained bird obscured it. "Dilia!" he shouted over the horrified squawks, pointing behind her. Dilia turned, squinting as well.

"I think it's a Roc!" she yelled back. "There—there's something on it! It looks like—" Dilia squinted some more, before stepping back involuntarily. "Shadowen! Shadowen are attacking it! And there are people on it also!"

"But who would come to Arborlon on a Roc?" Triss asked, looking at Dilia.

They both understood at the same time. "Alleyne!"

"She went against the vision!" Dilia gasped. "We have to get Ellenroh!" With that, she flung aside her sword with a loud clatter, then ran off towards the palace.

Alone again, Triss ran to the Keel to assess the situation.

Errata's lifeless body careened towards the earth with breakneck speed, blowing back Alleyne's long hair back in clouds of gold. Kyrran was slumped on his mount bleeding and unconscious, being ahead of Alleyne and taking most of the blow. The princess was the only one awake, the only one able to do anything. Hurriedly she brought Kyrran back to consciousness, slapping him sharply, and motioned for him to jump off from the Roc. The Sky Elf shook his head, but realizing that Errata, his beloved Roc, which had belonged to him for nearly ten years, was dead, he agreed and grabbed Alleyne's hand. There was nothing he could do to save the giant bird.

The two leaped off Errata, about fifteen yards from the canopy, and landed painfully in a clump of branches. They got up at once, searching for the city of Arborlon, then began to run.

Kyrran, weakened from loss of blood, was set upon instantly by a group of Drakuls, the Shadowen having smelled the human essence even from a few miles away. They began to feed, and Alleyne froze in terror as she watched the man she loved being used, used to become something so evil that it was unexplainable… "Kyrran!" she screamed in despair and fury. She brought up her hand, as if to use the Elfstones, but they were with Wren, all the way back in the Four Lands.

The Sky Elf looked up, his eyes saying that he still loved her. Kyrran used what remained of his strength to push off a Drakul attached to his arm and pulled out a pouch, tossing it weakly to her. "I would have given this to you during another time, but…" he nodded wearily at the ignorant Drakuls, who were quickly sapping away his strength. "Go on," he managed to rasp, before his eyes rolled back and his skin changed from a tanned brown to a deathly white.

Alleyne stood rooted in place for a moment longer, clutching the precious bag, then fulfilling Kyrran's last wish, she sprinted off, tears streaming down her face, her breathing harsh and ragged. _Why?_

The question repeated itself in her mind, each time showing her that image of Kyrran's last moments, of him tossing her the pouch, then turning deathly pale. Alleyne felt like a fool. How could she have done this to him? Yet he had known the dangers involved in making this one flight to Morrowindl, and he had willingly obliged. He had sacrificed himself for her. Alleyne ran faster, planning to make use of this sacrifice as well as she could, bent on surviving. She would never forget Kyrran. Never. But when Arborlon did not come into view, she knew that it was all for nothing. Errata and Kyrran were now dead, and she would be too in a few minutes. No one could survive on Morrowindl alone without magic.

Alleyne couldn't believe herself, the fact that she had let all this happen because of self-indulgence. She would never succumb to it again, not ever, especially after seeing the dead Errata and the Shadowen Kyrran result from it.

Realizing that she had slowed down while she was thinking, she picked up her pace and banished the hateful thoughts from her mind. Finally, the sought-after Arborlon came into view, a single guard patrolling the Keel. Alleyne shouted, and the figure turned. It looked vaguely like Triss, though she couldn't tell.

"Alleyne!" Triss shouted back.

"Triss?" Alleyne replied, stopping for a moment.

"Yes, it's me!" The Captain of the Home Guard disappeared, and Ellenroh's daughter realized that he was opening the gates. Triss rushed out, his mouth open in surprise. "How did you get here? What happened? Where's the Roc?" The questions streamed out, and Alleyne answered back hastily, neither thinking to go inside the city.

A bush moved slightly, and Triss jerked away. "A Darter!" he yelled in warning.

But Alleyne, overcome with grief and not caring about her life any longer, did not respond quickly enough. The Darter revealed the poisonous needles beneath the harmless looking leaves, and bristled. The prickles shot out suddenly, hitting Alleyne, and she collapsed. Triss staggered to the wall, watching.

_I was so close_, Alleyne Elessedil thought ironically. _But I didn't make it. I disobeyed the vision, and this is the price._ She faded into death; her hands clasped onto the pouch that Kyrran had given her; her eyes closing forever. _I never even opened the pouch._ Triss could only gaze at her in shock as Dilia Noh arrived, come too late.


	5. Suspicions

"It's my fault," Triss said, choking on the words. "If I had thought to bring her in, away from the Darter, then she'd be here."

Eowen Cerise, the seer and the queen's confident, placed a hand on his shoulder. "It was bound to happen," she whispered, her voice sounding small and delicate. "The vision said so. Alleyne was not to return."

To the side, Ellenroh was crying noiselessly, mourning for her daughter. Her father was gone, her brother, Asheron, was long dead, her daughter was deceased, and her granddaughter was somewhere in the Four Lands. The queen felt horribly abandoned as fate flicked away her family one by one. Who would be next? Gavilan? Dilia? Herself? The Elessedil line would be completely wiped out, nothing but a memory for the Elves. Her granddaughter, whose name she did not even know, was safe in the Four Lands, an Elessedil as well, but she didn't know that. She would be an Ohmsford, the only thing marking her as anyone special was the pouch containing the Elfstones, but of course her granddaughter didn't know that either. She believed them to be painted rocks from another time, three stones with delicate designs. And those would be disposed of when she grew older, not needing them anymore, believing them to be a child's toy, and the legendary Elfstones would be lost as well. Ellenroh was beginning to despair. Their time was up. The queen could not see how much longer they could possibly survive, lost in a land where Shadowen crouched at every turn, without someone to save them.

"I won't die, Aunt Ell, I promise," Gavilan soothed, doubting it.

Ellenroh merely buried her head in his shoulders, still continuing to sob.

Dilia Noh entered the small study everyone was crowded in, and immediately went to Triss. "You are not the one to blame," she said quickly. "I was the one who brought Ellenroh too late. You were the one who saw Alleyne in the first place. And you found out what happened, didn't you? You achieved a lot, considering these conditions. Have faith, Triss. Stop blaming yourself."

"Then whose fault is it?" Triss snapped, frustrated with everything that had happened in the past few days.

Dilia paused, not having an answer, but not daunted by Triss' behavior either. "Not yours," she finally said simply. Dropping her voice to a whisper, she continued, "I love you, Triss. And I won't let you live like this, suffering each day for something that you did not do. Stand up, I want to walk with you for a while."

Triss stood, then stumbled, feeling overwhelmed with guilt. Dilia supported him until he felt better, before leading him to the Gardens of Life and the Ellcrys, where they met up with Gaden Pinal, the Elven Minister of Defense.

"You look pale," Dilia murmured, carefully keeping her eyes averted from his mysterious stare. "Are you ill?"

"I'm fine," he growled testily. Gaden was neither young nor old, but somewhere in between. A shock of dark blond hair covered his head, and he had a mustache to go with it. Lately, the Minister of Defense had been disappearing randomly—and according to Aurin Striate, his footprints had been found in the tunnels below the city. They puzzled over what this meant, but could not find a suitable explanation.

Gaden Pinal hurriedly left Triss and Dilia, apparently remembering a meeting that he had to attend. Triss looked at her. "He's been acting strangely," the former said.

"Yes, I know…" Dilia trailed off, lost in thought. "I have this strange feeling about him…"

The Captain nodded, understanding. But they left the matter alone, continuing to walk around the Gardens of Life.

The slightly stooped form of the Owl headed towards the Arborlon stables, planning to go into the tunnels for yet another trip, when he found that he was trailing the Minister of Defense. He caught up to the other in a few sprints, greeting him with a solemn nod. "Where are you headed?" Aurin Striate asked. "I thought you didn't like horses."

"I don't," snapped Gaden, irritated at the interruption. "I go where I please, and you can't do anything about it!"

The Owl backed off, repulsed in the change of attitude in the Minister of Defense. When he had taken office, Gaden Pinal had been a placid young man who was once part of the Black Watch but resigned when he took up his new job. His knowledge of defensive strategies was exceptional, and he shared it willingly. But lately, ever since the attack on the king, he had grown pale and reclusive. No one knew what had gotten into him. And there was also the matter of his tracks found in the tunnels below Arborlon. Aurin had no idea as to how Gaden would know of the trapdoor, but like Dilia and Triss, he suspected something. He wished he were sure in his assumptions, though. It would make things so much easier. _But since when has anything been easy on Morrowindl?_ he mused. _It's been a long time._ Aurin took a side route to the stables, in the hopes of seeing what Gaden Pinal was up to. However, when he reached the horses, he found the place deserted of Elves and Shadowen alike. Opening the door that led to a room holding the food for the animals, he located the trapdoor hidden beneath a barrel, unlatching the small lock. Going down the stairs, the Owl found no recent footprints besides his own. _Where else could he have went?_ he thought. The path that Gaden and he had been on led directly to the stables. _I think that I'll have someone follow him,_ was Aurin Striate's last thought before the trapdoor above him closed with a heavy thud.

"The Owl," Ellenroh Elessedil said suddenly. "Where is he?"

It had been nearly ten hours since Alleyne's death, and neither Triss, Dilia, Ellenroh, Gavilan, nor Eowen had seen him. Aurin Striate usually met up with them sooner or later during the day, to share any news he found out while exploring the tunnels. Every day, they crowded around him, hoping for news on the Shadowen and the girl. But every day, they were sorely disappointed. Now, though, he wasn't here at all.

"I'll go look for him," Triss volunteered.

"Take some Elven Hunters with you, then," the queen replied. "We can't afford to lose Aurin. We can't."

Triss departed silently, heading for the Home Guard barracks, while the rest quietly conversed in the small study.

"Why did Alleyne come?" Gavilan repeated for the hundredth time that day. "She was expressly warned not to return…"

"Alleyne was homesick," Ellenroh replied fiercely, defending her daughter every step of the way. "If you had not seen your family for twenty years, wouldn't you have wanted to come back?"

Gavilan nodded meekly, knowing what the queen wanted to see. Then suddenly, the prince realized something that he had not seen earlier. _With Alleyne gone, that makes me next in line for the throne!_ The thought passed though him with such ferocity that he cringed. Dilia would have no chance, coming to power if and only Gavilan was eliminated. Triss wasn't even royal. Eowen was just a seer. The Owl, Aurin Striate, wasn't interested in politics. The thought made him smile. He would be king someday, ruling over Arborlon. He leaned back in his chair and grinned, studying disinterestedly the others' faces, shutting out all talk from his ears.

Aurin Striate bounded up the steps and pushed silently at the trapdoor, but it would not give. The lock was fairly new, and strong. The Owl sat down on the stairs and wondered how he would get out. Nothing but a maze blocked the Shadowen from him, and they would get past quickly. Their sense of smell was extremely accurate. Looking around in despair, his keen eyes picked out a smaller tunnel, which branched out from the main one. Aurin had an idea as of where it led to, but it was small and filled with numerous twists and turns, perfect for an ambush. He had been through it only once, and had barely escaped with his life. But he had no choice. It was either die in the hands of the Shadowen without a fight, or risk himself going through the smaller tunnel in which he might die, yet if luck was on his side, he might just live. Aurin unsheathed one of his daggers and crawled in, already hearing the sounds of Shadowen pursuit. He had to hurry. The Owl scampered through, always keeping his weapon in front of him so it could spear anything that appeared from a corner.

An hour came and went; yet the exit had not appeared. The Owl had already went through eight Shadowen small enough to fit in the tunnel, hacking at them distastefully until they were either dead or unconscious, then proceeding along, acquiring several scratches and cuts along the way. At last, the tiny exit to the tunnel was in view, and the tired, hungry Aurin scrambled over to it. He had survived. The area around it was roomy and clear, big enough for someone to stand up and walk around in. The exit was merely a large stone, but it was lodged rather firmly into the soil. He dug around it eagerly, smiling with satisfaction as he felt it start to slide. His hand poked out into the world beyond, his head following. The Owl pulled himself out and looked around, nodding. The tunnel had led to where he had thought it would. Aurin Striate was right behind the Ellcrys, the legendary tree that had protected the Elves from the Demons of the Forbidding. The Owl shivered at the thought of another outbreak. The last time the Demons had escaped was in the time of Ander Elessedil, and only the sacrifice of a young Elven maid named Amberle, King Ander's niece, could save them. She had transformed into the present Ellcrys.

From his position, he was hidden from both the Black Watch and any passerby. The Owl took use of this, dusting himself and sheathing his dagger before strolling out casually onto the path. But before he knew it, he was nearly on top of an unsuspecting Triss, who had been searching for Aurin.

"Aurin!" the Captain of the Home Guard sputtered. "We've been looking all over for you!" He gestured at the small band of Elven Hunters behind him, his eyes wide and disbelieving. "We've been searching for so long, and then, all of a sudden, you appear out of nowhere as if nothing ever happened!"

"I'm sorry," the Owl said quickly. "But I was… distracted. Let us join Ellenroh before I tell you my story."

Triss dispatched the Hunters, not needing them anymore. They left silently and without question. When the two were alone, they headed for the palace for a talk with the queen.

"Owl!" Ellenroh exclaimed when she saw him. "You look a mess! What happened to you?"

The Owl sat down in a chair, stretching his aching muscles, before beginning. "I was on my way to the tunnels," he began. The others flocked around him like birds, eager for his story. Aurin Striate recalled every moment, from the time he entered the tunnel to the moment of escape. At the end, he gave the basic dimensions of the tunnel itself, should it be needed. "Gaden should be followed," he advised quietly, looking at Gavilan. "Another person holing an office, but not one too significant, would be best. He would get suspicious seeing a Captain of the Home Guard always near him, not being royalty himself. And Dilia…" he shrugged, knowing that she would understand.

Gavilan stepped back. "You want _me_ to be the spy?"

Aurin nodded. "Who better then you? A prince is expected to hang around the palace, and one your age will not be occupied with meetings all the time, yet you are allowed to join the High Council if you choose. I think that you are perfect for the job." The others nodded in agreement.

"If you say so," Gavilan muttered reluctantly. He departed silently to circle the palace for any signs for the Minister of Defense.

The Owl got up and left to take a bath and eat. The others, having eaten their evening meal a while ago, went to their rooms to think and to take a much-needed rest.


	6. In the Gardens of Life

For the second time that week, Dilia Noh awoke in the middle of the night, sensing that something was horribly wrong. It didn't seem to be any immediate danger, but there was a problem nonetheless. Dilia changed into hunting clothes, strapped on her weapons, and sheathed the dagger that she always kept out at night. Picking up one of Aurin's maps of the tunnels and a small candle, she scribbled out a note to Triss, knowing that he would sense the danger also, and left it at the door of the Home Guard barracks. Then, following her instincts, she headed off for the Gardens of Life, arriving just in time to see a shadow disappear behind the Ellcrys. Heedless of anything else, and knowing that she might not come out of this alive, Dilia pursued the silent figure. She thought fleetingly of Triss for a moment before she too vanished behind the silver tree. Dilia Noh had a feeling that she would be fighting the battle of her life.

Half-an-hour later, the Captain of the Home Guard flipped over in bed once more before waking up, not being able to sleep. Like Dilia, his senses were honed to perfection, hearing every little noise in the distance; seeing a creature move a mile away; feeling something while not looking at it yet knowing what it was anyway. He automatically threw on tracking clothes, strapped on his sword very much like the Highlanders in the Four Lands—across his back, and equipped himself with a bow and a quiver of arrows. Triss wasn't as skilled as Dilia in the latter, but he would be fine with his present knowledge. Opening the door, he found a note from Dilia. Hastily unfolding it, he read:

__

I have reason to believe that Gaden Pinal is a traitor, and that he and his Shadowen will attack Arborlon tonight. I have gone to see if this is true. If so, I may never see you again. But when the Shadowen do attack, as I believe they will, you must be there to defend the city at all costs. Do not follow me. I will make sure Arborlon is safe from him, but you and the others must protect it from anything else. Stay in Arborlon.

—Dilia

Even as he read her letter, he knew that he would go after her. Calling all of his Tracking skills to him, Triss followed her path until he reached the gates to the Gardens of Life. He was surprised to find the absence of the Black Watch. Examining the ground closer, he could just make out faint splotches of blood. "So it's true," he whispered to himself. "The invasion has begun." He flung open the gates and went in, heading straight for the Ellcrys. The rock covering the entrance to the tunnel had disappeared, and Triss climbed in without opposition. He landed with a soft thud on the floor, where he found the lifeless bodies of the Black Watch that had been guarding the Gardens of Life. They were ravaged and hideously misshapen, with their weapons still sheathed. _Someone else knows of this passage as well_, he thought, the beginnings of fear crawling up his spine. He dropped into a half-crouch, his sword in front of him, and began to crawl through the tunnel. The rock prevented any easy passage through, and Triss had to push it away before proceeding. The feeling of danger increased with each step he took, and he feared for Dilia's life.

The Captain of the Home Guard picked up his pace with difficulty, trying to find signs of Dilia's passage. Many Shadowen and half-an-hour later, he reached the opening that led to the main tunnel. He leaped out with relief, stretching his cramped muscles before resuming the search for Dilia. Triss faintly smelled incense, the smell only about an hour old, and followed its sweet trail.

To his surprise, the Captain discovered that he was following the same path that he, his father, and the Owl had gone through less then two weeks ago, the supposedly "safe" tunnel. Feeling more confident then before for no reason, Triss plunged ahead.

Dilia Noh narrowed her eyes, picking out the silent figure ahead of her. Her hands were empty except for the dagger she held; the map had been put away and the stunted candle discarded long ago. The climax was near, she felt. In a few moments, the person—who she thought to be Gaden Pinal—would reach their destination, and the attack would begin. She wondered what Triss was doing. Hopefully not following her.

The Elf smiled sadly. She loved him so much. Triss really understood her. They shared common beliefs, common interests, common values, and so on. And he was a fighter. Triss would give up his own life for something—or someone—else.

In that moment she knew that he would be tracking her, reluctant to stay behind in the city while she was taking all the risks. Triss would die for her.

Suddenly there was a clawing sound from aboveground, and Dilia froze, backtracking until she found a smaller tunnel branching from the one they had been on. Strangely, they hadn't encountered a single Shadowen the whole time, despite the fact that it was night. Not that it mattered in the tunnels, where it was forever dark. She peeked out of the side trail, watching who she now knew to be Gaden pull on a mass of plant life. Once that was achieved, there was an opening, where black claws fought to enter. Gaden began to speak, his voice soft and whispery, very much unlike his normal one. The Shadowen outside—every single Shadowen within a half-a-mile radius from the hole—struggled even harder to reach Gaden and the tunnels beyond. Dilia realized that somehow, the Minister of Defense was speaking the Shadowen tongue. _But how? He'd have to be a Shadowen himself to speak it!_ The Elven warrior realized how in that instant, almost too late. She stepped out of the side tunnel, notched her bow and shot her arrow into the hole, hearing the sharp cry of a monster, before saying to Gaden, who had turned, "Step back, Shadowen."

The being that appeared to be Gaden Pinal, but not really, hissed in rage. Dark wisps of smoke rose out of him, forming into something else, the body slumping lifeless to the dirt floor. It shifted and changed until it became like with the Shadowen, who were now streaming in, frenzied with the thought of an Arborlon assault, trampling Gaden's body. They ignored Dilia and the Shadowen that had once been in the Minister's body, preferring a mass murder. Dilia worried briefly for Triss, hoping against hope that he would be able to fight off these things. But there was nothing she could do; in a few moments she would be locked in mortal combat with the Shadowen remaining.

"Arborlon will not be yours tonight," she breathed, trying to steady herself.

"But it won't be yours, either, will it?" the Shadowen hissed. "For you will be dead…" Without warning, green fire erupted from its hands, aiming directly at her. Dilia lunged into the side tunnel, barely avoiding it. She knew she was at a major disadvantage, for the Shadowen had magic and she did not. The only thing that could counter magic was magic itself. But she shot an arrow at it anyway, puncturing its eye. The creature howled in pain, and she used that time to bring out her broadsword to slice off one of its hands. Greenish blood spurted out of it, hitting the floor and making it sizzle. Acid. Dilia circled the creature, waiting to strike, always ready to dart out of the way lest the Shadowen magic attack. She made sure she was not cornered, moving faster when nearing the end of the tunnel, then slowing down again as she reached a place where she could run.

The Shadowen made its move. Picking up Gaden's body, it flung him at her, sending the magic in an arc above it at the same time. Dilia dodged the magic, but Gaden's cold hand brushed her, sending shivers down her spine. She had never touched a dead person before. Dilia feinted shortly at the Shadowen, unsheathing another sword and leaving it in its side in the same movement. But it proved to be a mistake. The creature howled in fury, sending its magic flying in all directions. The Elf lunged back, but the magic hit her arm, burning it. Dilia cried out in pain, dropping the dagger from her rigid fingers, but hurriedly picking it up again with her good hand. She struck the flat side of her weapon against the handless arm, forcing the bleeding stump towards it. Acid met Shadowen in a sizzling crash, and its own blood burned the creature through to the core. It screamed, its voice filled with rage and hatred for the being who had outwitted it. In a last, desperate attempt, it flung its stump of an arm towards Dilia, spraying acid in all directions. Dilia swiveled, putting her long hair between herself and the blood. The acid slowed, but most of it went through to her clothes and back. Ignoring the pain that coursed through her entire body, she sprinted off, with the small knowledge that she had at least killed the Shadowen that had betrayed Arborlon, but perhaps at the cost of her life. Her only thought was to reach Triss and Arborlon, to reach it before the Shadowen.

The Captain of the Home Guard had sidetracked onto another tunnel without knowing it, when he heard the sounds of a stampede. Instinctively knowing that it was the Shadowen finally come, he turned back with thoughts of warning Arborlon. _But I'm coming after you, Dilia, after I alert Arborlon_, he promised to himself and her, running faster. Before he knew it, he was at the entrance to the smaller tunnel, pushing aside rubble as he fought to reach the other end. The sounds of the Shadowen grew louder as Triss reached the exit, avoiding the bodies of the Black Watch. _Shades! There must be hundreds of them!_ He went straight to Ellenroh, waking her up unceremoniously as he told her of the planned assault. "Rally the army! Bring them to the Gardens of Life!" Lingering around a moment more to make sure she would do as told, he ran to the Home Guard barracks and repeated his story. "Cort, be Captain in my absence," he ordered an Elf who had been in the Home Guard for nearly four years.

"But why—"

"Just do it!" Triss cut him off short. "I'll be back! I have to do something…" He ran off again to warn the Captain of the Black Watch, a woman named Nilynn. After that he finally headed for the Gardens of Life, already seeing the bulky form of the commander, Barsimmon Oridio, organizing the Elven army into divisions. Triss took another route to the stables, where the cavalry was saddling their horses. He disappeared silently into the feed room, unlatching the trapdoor and going inside, knowing that all the Shadowen would be concentrated at the Gardens of Life. The Captain of the Home Guard—thinking rather ironically that if he survived he would be demoted—picked up Dilia's trail again, following it like a lost dog. Eventually he ended up at a pile of greenish ash, and fearing that it might have been Dilia, looked around hopefully for a fresher trail, finding one. It was only minutes old. The color red was everywhere, and Triss knew that if he did not find her in time she would die.

Triss had almost passed her without noticing it, when he heard a low groan from somewhere behind him. He spun around, not sensing danger, but cautious nonetheless. He squinted and made out a figure hunched against the wall, bleeding freely. "Dilia!" The word escaped his mouth in a harsh whisper, and he ran over to her.

The tattered Elf looked up in disbelief. "Triss! Oh, Triss, I was looking for you for so long!" Her arms wrapped around Triss, clinging to him, a lifeline. "We have to… we have to get to Arborlon to… save them…" She coughed violently before continuing. "The Shadowen are… attacking…"

"I know," assured Triss.

Dilia looked up. "But how?

Triss smiled. "I followed you."

"You… you warned them then?" A hand suddenly reached up for his face, holding it, savoring the memory.

"I warned them. But right now the main thing is getting you back to Arborlon; the Healers will have to work on you."

"The Healers will not…" Dilia lapsed into unconsciousness before completing the sentence. Triss picked her up, gently, bearing her back to the Arborlon palace, back to safety. _Too slow!_ his mind screamed at him. _You won't make it in time! Hurry!_ Triss began to sprint as fast as he could, faithfully carrying Dilia in his arms, cradling her.

She regained consciousness shortly before they reached the tunnel exit. Insisting that she walk by herself, Dilia trudged up the stairs, Triss behind her, always ready. He steered her towards the palace, leaving her with the Elven Healers, standing by to watch. He barely even noticed that a battle was raging all around him.

At last, the chief Healer, Harlan, came out of the room. "Her condition is critical," he said after a while. "The arm is better, but her back… the Shadowen ravaged it. And she wants to fight. Her, of all people! Just got back from combating some kind of demon and still wants to battle! I can't believe it!"

"Let her," Triss said immediately.

"But why?"

"She was a born fighter and will not rest unless she is defending her people. And she will die faster if confined. I… I can feel it."

"You can? Fancy the girl?"

Triss pointedly ignored him. "Just let her fight." The Captain really wasn't sure how he could indeed tell what could make her live longer and what could cut back her life, but he went ahead with it anyway. Anything to let Dilia live.

Dilia Noh stepped out of the infirmary minutes later, bandaged everywhere but smiling. Her weapons were still strapped to her, including the longbow, but Triss didn't think that her burned arm was strong enough to support it. They headed outside, quickly joining the Home Guard surrounding the queen.

"Cort, I'm back," Triss said.

The other Elf gladly let him take the lead, worn out by being a Captain. Triss looked around, assessing the situation. The infantry and archers were in the center, with light and heavy cavalry flanking it on both sides. All the foot soldiers were in phalanx formation, shields up, swords and spears bristling. Barsimmon Oridio was in the lead, directing them. Cavalry feinted at the Shadowen, distracting them enough so that the infantry could attack. But there was one major flaw in all of this, not one of formation, but one of territory. The Shadowen were surrounding the Ellcrys, and soon enough would turn on her to destroy it and the Elves' spirit. For if the Ellcrys died, the Demons would rise again from the Forbidding, but this time there was no Ohmsford to protect a Elven maiden on a journey to the Bloodfire, nor Druid to stall the Demon attacks. The Elves would be annihilated. And then it would truly be the end.

"We have to outflank the Shadowen!" Triss shouted over the melee. "We have to gain the Ellcrys!"

Barsimmon Oridio heard the Captain, splitting the infantry up into a pincer movement, keeping the cavalry as a distraction. Half of the army, under Aurin Striate, would go into the tunnels and strike from behind. Being as primitive as they were, the Shadowen had not thought to guard the tunnel entrance. The other half, serving to prevent them from expanding, would circle the palace and strike from there, hopefully forcing the creatures back towards the Gardens of Life. They had better hopes now then before, when they were cramped into a single room, killing for the sole purpose of gaining space more than defending the king.

Triss, Dilia, and most of the Home Guard left with the Owl through the stable entrance, along with some of the army. They had no need to be quiet, the sounds from the battle above masking their presence, but being Elves, they were cautious nonetheless.

A painful hour later, Aurin Striate reached the far end of the small tunnel, the Elves fanning out in the clearing. The bodies of the Black Watch were still there, but they were buried quickly. An Elf signaled that the opening and most of the little area surrounding it was clear, although the Ellcrys was now being attacked, and certain soldiers got to work expanding the exit. Then, the ambush began.

The Ellcrys, being a living thing, was moving its limbs about lethargically, trying to knock off the Shadowen clinging to it. Archers shot them down quickly, making sure not to hit the tree itself, while infantry rushed to meet the monsters in hand-to-hand combat.

The other half of the pincer movement struck. All was chaos for a moment while the Shadowen, not understanding what was going on, attacked each other in the night. Black Watch used this time to form a protective circle around the Ellcrys, making sure the Shadowen did not get near it.

The battle raged for an hour or so when the Elves finally seemed to gain the upper hand. Daylight was coming and most of the more nocturnal Shadowen had already fled, seeking to escape the sun's rays. But some were still there, fighting to the death, although now the Elves' numbers were beginning to tell. Triss and Dilia had gotten separated some time earlier, engaging in different conflicts, caught up inside themselves. Finally the sun appeared and the moon vanished, bringing with it nearly all of the Shadowen still alive. The yelling ceased and all was silent. Triss looked around, clutching his calf where one of the monsters had scratched it. The Gardens of Life was a charnel house. Bodies were strewn about everywhere, the majority of them burned Elves, though a good number of them were Shadowen. There was a strange acidic smell hanging around the Gardens, making Triss' nose sting. He scanned his eyes around, focusing on the survivors' faces, looking for Dilia.

The Elf he was searching for appeared from out of nowhere, her left side burned black. "Triss," she whispered, his name hanging in the muggy air, before stumbling over to him.

Triss caught her before she could fall. "Dilia," he whispered back. "What's wrong?" He looked at his hand, which had been holding onto Dilia's left arm, and found it covered in ash. Her arm was crumbling apart. "We have to bring you to the Healers! They'll be able—"

Dilia smiled ruefully at him, the green eyes lifting to meet his. "No," was her quiet reply. "They can't save me. No one can." She gripped the Captain's arm suddenly. "I love you, Triss, now and forever."

"I love you too," the Captain of the Home Guard answered, stricken, a terrible sadness welling up inside of him as he grasped the concept of what she was saying.

"Your life will go on without me, whether you like it or not. When the girl comes, remember what I said in that note—see her and the city safely back to the Four Lands. Do not let Arborlon fall into enemy hands. Continue to protect Ellenroh from hidden dangers. You are a Captain of the Home Guard, Triss, and I know you are capable of anything. Destroy all the Shadowen before they can hurt any others. They are demons… cousins of the creatures locked in the Forbidding…" she began to choke on the words, but continued on anyway. "But they will learn to fear you one day… Protect our legacy… the legacy of the Elves…" Dilia's green eyes bored into him, clear as a pond of water, the emotions revealing themselves to Triss in rapid succession, emotions hidden from him since the very beginning until now, until Dilia's final moments. Triss read those emotions clearly, interpreting them, tucking them away in his mind.

Then they were embracing each other in one last final kiss, holding each other tight. It lasted for a full minute before they broke apart for the last time. Triss savored that moment, knowing that it would never come again. Dilia's thin hand reached for his face, holding it in her hand. "It'll be okay," she said. And then she was drifting, lost in another place and time, the scarred, bloodied image of Triss changing into a younger version of him, when they had been riding horses together. She had fallen off, breaking her leg, watching as Triss leaped off his mount and rushed to her side. He had picked her up, running towards the palace and its healers, all the while whispering "It's going to be okay." And Dilia knew that it was true, placing all her trust and faith in him, believing. Then as she was being worked on, she had seen Triss standing right outside the door, making sure that she would be all right. Dilia blinked, returning to the present, looking at Triss, holding her in his arms once more, his face an image of despair and hopelessness.

"Don't die, Dilia," Triss begged in vain, his eyes beginning to fill up with tears. "I can't go on without you…"

"My time… is up, Triss. I'm… I'm so sorry that… it should end… like this… fate… has turned its back on me… once and… for all. But no matter what… I love you." She shifted slightly. "It's so cold…" Dilia's voice was a sob now, crying, reluctant to leave the man she loved, but all the while knowing that it was inevitable. "Triss. Remember me," she sighed.

"Dilia!" The Captain's only thought was that of the woman he loved, unaware of anything else—including any dangers.

A Shadowen climbed up onto the Ellcrys, thinking only of gaining a small measure of revenge against the mortals that had destroyed its brethren. It was too weak to fight a healthy Elf, even with its magic, so one weakened would have to do. The Elves were a sentimental race, after all, and the death of anyone would at least make some angry.

Looking down, it found its target and stretched its claws outward.

Red fire snaked out of it quickly, only a small stream but dangerous enough, striking a female Elf being propped up by another. Then it fell down to watch from the bushes.

Before Triss knew what was happening, Dilia Noh was dead, her arm dropping abruptly to her side, hanging limp, while those eyes, clear only moments ago, clouded over in death, rolling upwards.

"Dilia," Triss whispered, holding the body close. "Dilia!" he said again, louder, as if the sound of her name could bring her back, waiting for a reply that would never come. And then Triss realized the truth, and everything exploded inside of him, turning into a single, compact ball of fury. He went into a frenzy, searching for the unlucky Shadowen that had killed his lover, slaying it instantly. He looked for others like it, killing them, wrapped up in a strange feeling of power. Triss stomped around like this for another ten minutes, before being confronted by someone only vaguely recognizable to him. He raised his broadsword to attack, but the other's hand stopped him, her eyes boring through him. Her face was streaked with tears.

"Triss." She spoke his name softly, meaningfully.

He stared at her blankly, not recognizing her.

She continued to look at him with that penetrating gaze, not saying another word.

Triss shook his head, trying to clear it, then looked back at the other Elf, realizing who she was. "Ellenroh."

"Calm down. I… I know this has been hard, but… Dilia… she is dead. Destroying other Shadowen like this is wild, and it will not bring… her back. Just calm down… and think. Stop this. Please." Ellenroh began to cry silently, tears streaming down her face in small streams, dripping down onto her clothes. She wiped her eyes, and said, "I have to go back to the palace to sort out everything…" The queen left, leaving Triss alone to let him think.

The battle-hardened Elf hung to the Ellcrys for support, all the while clinging to Dilia's body. Kneeling down in front of the tree, the Captain of the Home Guard wept.


	7. Epilogue

Nearly eight years had passed since that fateful night of the Shadowen invasion, and it found Ellenroh Elessedil sitting in the Gardens of Life, thinking. She thought about the elements, the Ellcrys, her home, and her life in the whole scheme of things, but mostly she thought about Dilia Noh, even after so many years. The Elf had almost been like a daughter to her, orphaned at a young age because of Shadowen and raised by Ellenroh herself. Tomae had trained Dilia personally, although Triss had never known about it. She had shown great promise and probably, if she had wanted it, become part of the Home Guard. _Oh, Dilia…_ Her name echoed in the queen's mind eerily, a haunting whisper of things that would never pass. She cried silently, for her people, that should be attacked by monsters of their own making; for her city, that should suffer all this with the Elves; for her family, that was being wiped out one by one; for the girl, that would never make it to Arborlon without help; but mostly for herself. Ellenroh had failed them all. She had let the Shadowen invade Arborlon and had not lifted a finger to prevent it.

A rustle came from behind her, and Ellenroh turned, on guard instantly. But it was only Cort.

"My Lady," he said quietly.

"Cort," she acknowledged. "Come sit by me."

The Elven Hunter did so, balancing on the edge of the bench, keeping his distance from the queen. There they sat silently, thinking of times that had gone past.

Dawn approached, and with it the sun, chasing away the shadows of night. The moon disappeared behind the vog, the stars following. Ellenroh and Cort rose, going towards the palace, the Elven Hunter positioning himself solidly at the entrance. The queen nodded to him before entering her room, to reflect more about everything that had happened since the Elves had moved to Morrowindl. The tears came anew, only to be brushed away. Ellenroh Elessedil sat at her desk, waiting for the arrival of the Owl, hoping that on this day, there would be something good to happen to the Elves.

Clawed fingers scuttled on the dirt floor beneath Arborlon, bringing Aurin Striate's eyes up with a snap. Something was coming. He couldn't tell what it was yet, but he knew that it would be something out of the ordinary. The Owl headed deeper into the tunnel, dagger in hand, watching out for anything. A small dark form—a Shadowen—appeared on the wall directly in front of him, and he flung his dagger at it, his mind curiously blank as to what he was doing. Aurin had seen so many deaths in the past few years that he no longer felt anything when he killed something himself. It was a horrible thing, he knew, but he couldn't prevent it.

The Shadowen fell off of the wall with an agonized shriek, curling up tight into a ball. The Owl retrieved his dagger, and continued on.

Suddenly, he heard voices. Not the garbled hiss that usually sounded within the tunnels, but human voices. One of the voices tended to make spitting noises, while the other voice—the voice that had first caught his attention—belonged to a woman. _A woman!_ Elation surged up within him, as he realized what that could possibly mean. _Ellenroh's granddaughter!_ Sheathing his dagger while telling himself not to get his hopes up too high, Aurin Striate quickened his pace and continued to follow the voices.

Triss, the Captain of the Home Guard, sat outside with both of the Elven Commanders, Barsimmon Oridio and Phaeton, arguing.

"The north wall," Triss was saying. "Can't you see? It's weakened! The Shadowen always attack from there! Always! And because of that, the magic is weakened and it's more vulnerable!"

The Captain of the Home Guard felt, rather then saw, Barsimmon nod in agreement. "He's right, Phaeton. As much as I hate to admit it, the Elven army is not invincible and one good rush can and will destroy it." Barsimmon paused. "Eliminate it," he added for emphasis. "Double the guard, and Arborlon will feel safer."

"Double it? We've been doubling it, and what has it done? Nothing! The Black Watch is expended, the Home Guard is wasted—"

"Wasted?" Triss was aghast. "Since when has it been wasted?"

Phaeton shook his head. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean?"

A wind passed, ruffling Phaeton's white-blond hair slightly. "I meant that our Elven Hunters have been dying uselessly. Just keep the number of Hunters at the north wall small, let them act as messengers, and the demons will be none the wiser. Less to kill."

"The soldiers are not superfluous, Phaeton," Barsimmon growled roughly. "But the Shadowen are."

"Exactly!" The Elven Commander leaned forward, his eyes fixed on Barsimmon. "All we have to do is execute this maneuver…" Phaeton began to trace the city and the Keel with his finger, talking all the while.

_This is a waste of time_, Triss thought dully. _I don't even know why I'm here. I'm just a Captain of the Home Guard…_ He glanced at the table they were seated at, totally ignored. Barsimmon and Phaeton had their heads over the table, talking excitedly. Then they seemed to realize that he was still there, and motioned for him to leave. Triss grudgingly got up and left, feeling useless.

He decided to go to Ellenroh, for a while at least, to tell her about the possible breaching of the northern part of the Keel. Having accomplished that, Triss began to look for Gavilan, but the prince was nowhere to be seen. He was about to rejoin Barsimmon and Phaeton outside when he saw Eowen Cerise dart by, red hair flying, rushing to the queen's room.

"Eowen, what—"

Motioning for him to stay silent, Eowen breathed, "Just follow me!"

Grumbling about the fact that no one seemed to want to talk to him anymore, Triss followed, a dog tracking its owner.

"My Lady Ellenroh," Eowen whispered upon entering the room, her voice filled with a strange sense of awe. Triss closed the door silently behind him, feeling that this was something that should be kept secret.

The seer paused to take a few deep breaths. "My Lady Ellenroh," she repeated. "I—I have had a vision."

Ellenroh Elessedil was on her feet instantly. "A vision?"

Eowen smiled faintly. "Yes. A vision."

_Well, what was it?_ Triss wanted to ask, but thought it best if he didn't push her.

Sitting down slowly, green eyes blinking furiously, the seer whispered, "She—she comes… today."

Triss sat down as well, mulling over her words. _She? Who's she?_ And then he realized. _Did Eowen mean… the girl?_

Almost as if she had read the Captain's mind, Eowen said, nodding to herself, "Yes… the girl has arrived."

A smile lit up Ellenroh's features, and she headed for the door at once. "What are we waiting for? We must greet her!"

Triss rushed to get in front of the queen, automatically taking the lead. Looking back to make sure Ellenroh and Eowen were behind him, he started down the hallway, following his instincts, yet not sure as to where he was going. Three figures materialized in front of him, and Triss recognized the taller one as Aurin Striate. He felt the queen and the seer fall back suddenly, as if they were almost… frightened of meeting the person that they had waited for so long. _What if Eowen's vision was wrong?_ Triss thought suddenly, almost urgently. But he knew she was seldom incorrect. If Eowen said that the girl had arrived, then arrive she had. But it didn't hurt to make sure, and the Captain of the Home Guard quickly wiped the emotions off his face as the features of the other two mysterious people sharpened.

He examined them slowly as he neared the spot where Aurin was standing. One was a woman; younger than he was but not by much, her blond hair cut short and her skin deeply tanned. Her angular eyebrows and pointed ears marked her as an Elf. The other person, much larger, was a man with a dark, bearded face. Both were bloody, their clothes ripped, claw marks showing everywhere.

Triss reached the Owl and took his hand. "Triss," he heard him say. The Captain of the Home Guard nodded, the movement barely perceptible. Aurin turned to the two haggard figures, and said, "This is Wren Ohmsford and her companion Garth, come to us from out of the Westland."

_The Westland!_ He shook hands with the man he now knew to be Garth, then did the same with Wren. In that moment his brown eyes locked with her hazel ones, and Triss knew that she was indeed their savior from Eowen Cerise's vision.

Wren Ohmsford had a strong grip, making Triss smile softly, elation welling up inside of him. _So she has come._

Disclaimer: Triss, Gavilan, and most of the characters were all created by the masterful Terry Brooks, author of the Shannara series, and he is the creator of Morrowindl and the Shadowen as well. Some aspects of the plot came from the book, but the rest is original. Dilia was created by me. ^_^


End file.
